


Sabor a casa.

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo un beso, de un hombre que se decía no amar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabor a casa.

Sucedió durante los últimos preparativos de lo que sería el evento más importante dentro de la vida común de un ser humano. Llegue vestido a la recepción cundo uno de los amigos de John me indico que este no estaba para nada dispuesto a recibir a nadie y que su humor no era para nada comparado con el de un hombre que estaba a punto de unir su vida a la persona amada.

  
Idiota.

Llegue a la habitación disponible para el novio y sin esperar a anunciar mi presencia entre sin el más mínimo reparo. Estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo peleando contra el nudo de la corbata, al verme su rostro se dulcifico y sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente, “la maldita corbata” decía todo tu ser y mi cuerpo no tardo en atender al mudo llamado colocándote frente a mí, separando tus rudas manos de médico de aquel estorboso objeto, dedicando mis sentidos a sentir tu presencia más cerca que nunca.

Tu respiración se aceleró, tus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa y tu lengua se paseó por tus tersos labios en más de una ocasión. Mis dedos sostuvieron la corbata recién anudada, incapaces de soltarte. Mire tus ojos y una tormenta de duda y necesidad se veían reflejadas en el precioso iris que guiaba mi existencia desde ese instante en que entraste al laboratorio. Lentamente me deje llevar por la gravedad de la situación, acercándome lentamente, dándote permiso de retirarte de ser necesario.  
Te quedaste estático, esperando, ilusionado, cerré mis ojos en el momento en que mi piel colisiono contra la tuya, sintiendo mi piel erizarse debajo del traje, invitándote a entrar a lo más profundo de mi palacio mental, a quedarte para siempre a mi lado. Un gemido salió de tus labios regresándome al presente y analizando la situación nos habíamos movido un poco, el ángulo de nuestras cabezas había cambiado haciendo más profundo el movimiento prohibido de tus labios, tus manos estaban en mi cintura sedientas de todo aquello debajo de las capas de tela.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, podía sentir en mis manos el latir de tu corazón desbocado, fuerte, salvaje, anhelando más de aquello que te fue ofrecido y que yo estaba más que dispuesto a continuar proporcionándote por toda mi existencia.  
Sus manos resbalaron de mi cuerpo y con un suspiro de satisfacción tomaste mis manos que continuaban tomando tu rostro, giraste tu cuello en ambos sentidos dejando un beso en cada una de mis palmas para después soltarlas de ti, dejándonos libres. Tus ojos me pedían disculpas mientras terminabas de arreglarte. Listos y recompuestos salimos juntos a la batalla.

* * *

 

 

20 años después.

Mientras la rubia chica acomoda la sala, el comedor y la cocina, el otro muchacho se entretiene preparando el jardín para recibir las colmenas. Ambos se parecen tanto a ti y aunque son altos y delgados como lo fui alguna vez tienen esa capacidad de soportarme como alguna vez tú la tuviste. Un coche de color rojo se aparca en la entrada llamando la atención de ambos muchachos que dejan sus actividades y se despiden de mí con un beso en la mejilla, deseándome suerte y guiñándome un ojo.

Son estúpidamente románticos igual a ti.

  
Se despiden de ti con un abrazo, no debería sentirme celoso, después de todo son tus hijos quienes te hacen sonreír como el idiota empedernido que eres. Salgo de casa en el momento en que se están subiendo al auto, tomo tu mano y tú afianzas el agarre. Cuando tu mirada se posa en mí no puedo soportarlo más y te beso como nunca antes. El claxon del auto se convierte en la bocina de todo lo que siento por ti, no hay quejas por tú parte y te dejas llevar por el beso.

  
Ese beso que sabe a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sea lo que deseas y que te agrade como a mi al escribirlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Por cierto: Nada de esto es mío, salvo la trama toda torcida que te presento. Esto es para un intercambio en FB 
> 
> “Feel it coming” de Iwan Rheon. Para “Dinard (2015)” es quien acompaña estas letras.


End file.
